This invention relates to the novel structure of a static induction transistor which has an advantage of high packing density, and it is an object of this invention to improve a delay-power product. The static induction transistor is an element which operates with high speed and low power consumption.
In a static induction transistor, drain current is controlled by changing a potential barrier which controls a carrier flowing from the source to the drain.